Pengaruh Globalisasi
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalo Desa Konoha ikut terlibas era globalisasi? Wah, gawaaaaatt! Nggak hanya para shinobi yang terlibat, tapi para Akatsuki juga ikutan kena imbasnya!
1. Pengaruh 1

Sebelumnya, saya mau kasih tau. Penpik saya yang **"Sakura asli atau palsu?"** itu emang cuma ampe chapter 2. Nggak ada lagi lanjutannya. Tadi saya lupa ganti _"in progress"_ ama _"complete"_. Maap bagi yang nggak mengerti ceritanya & minta dilanjutin tapi saya enggak bisa lanjutin soalnya saya juga bingung mau lanjutin sama apa. -diceburin ke sawah ama para senpai- Oke, sekarang penpik saya selanjutnya deh.

_Summary :_ Apa yang terjadi kalo desa Konoha ikut terlibas era globalisasi?? Hmm… (ini ceritanya waktu para shinobi masih ada di jaman batu)

_Warning :_ Penpik ini sangat gajebo, aneh dan kadang keluar dari topik sebenarnya, author memang orangnya seperti itu, hehe. Jadi harap maklum sajalah.

* * *

Pagi itu, Kiba dan Akamaru berjalan bergandengan sambil menikmati udara yang masih segar dan belum terkontaminasi oleh kehadiran Naruto. Hari itu rencananya Kiba akan ke rumah Hinata dan Neji. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya di rumah Hyuuga bersodara itu. Mereka lah yang mengundangnya.

Katanya selain Kiba, Naruto (sudah pasti dong), Sasuke (entahlah kalo dia mau ikut), Sakura (yang kalo Sasuke ikut baru mau ikut), Shino, Lee, Ten-Ten (Neji yang minta agar dia ikut), Sai, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou juga ikut diundang ke rumah mereka.

Kenapa Ino, Chouji, dan Shikamaru nggak ikut?

* * *

_New topic..._

**Ino :** karena Hinata memang nggak mau mengundangnya. Ino terlalu bawel dan suka ngejek Naruto-darling nya. Maksudnya darling disini adalah **dadar guling**. Jangan salah paham dulu!!

**Chouji :** Neji yang orangnya irit cenderung pelit, nggak mau ngundang Chouji yang makannya banyak banget. Lagipula kata Neji, Chouji itu bener-bener makan tempat! Ntar yang lain nggak kebagian tempat lagi gara-gara dia terlalu gembrot…

**Shikamaru :** Hinata dan Neji sama-sama mengundangnya. Tapi Shikamaru-lah yang nggak mau datang. Dia bilang dia sedang sibuk dengan bantal air baru-nya.

_End of new topic…_

* * *

_Oke, back to the true topic…_

Maka Kiba dengan segera meluncur ke rumah Hyuuga bersaudara itu dengan kecepatan yang… uh! Gileeee!! Kura-kura aja lebih cepet di banding dia!! _Amazing_!!

Akhirnya satu tahun kemudian, eh maksudnya satu jam kemudian, Kiba udah sampe di sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya _classic_ yang menggunakan jerami sebagai atap dan bambu sebagai dinding. Oh, begitu mewah sampe-sampe rumah itu terlihat seperti gubuk…

Kiba kemudian memencet bel di dekat pagar rumah tersebut dan muncullah Hinata yang diikuti Neji di belakangnya. "Eh Kiba… lama sekali datangnya? Ada apa? Apa kamu kecebur got pas di jalan kayak dulu?" Tanya Hinata dengan tampang _innocent_.

Kiba hanya nyengir terpaksa, "Enggak kok. Tadi cuma ada sedikit masalah dengan Akamaru." Kata Kiba banyak boongnya. Padahal dia telat datang karna dia yang jalannya lebih lambat dari kura-kura. Eh… malah nyalahin Akamaru… Kiba udah menyalahi perikehewanan tuh...

Hinata dan Neji hanya ber-oh sebentar lalu menyilahkan Kiba masuk. "Di dalam udah ada semuanya lho!" kata Hinata dengan tampang ceria.

"Hn." Kata Neji meng-iyakan ucapan Hinata tadi. Kiba mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam gubuk, ehm, maksud saya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar, Kiba langsung menghampiri Shino yang tampak aneh sekali pagi itu. Wajahnya pucat, matanya ketutupan kacamata, dan parahnya…dia pake baju yang kemaren!! Oh…_unbelievable_!!

Kiba tau Shino orangnya nggak jorok dan sangat rajin. Dia rajin nyuci dan dia nggak akan pernah mau pake baju yang sama berturut-turut. Tapi… tapi hari ini ENGGAK!! Hari ini Shino pake baju yang sama kayak kemaren!! Udah gitu tampangnya kayak lagi sakit keras. Aduh… Kiba kebingungan, ada apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Shino ma men-nya ituu??

Ia langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shino dengan khawatir. "Shino!! _Ada apa denganmuuu_??" Tanya Kiba dengan nada lagunya **Peterpan** yang _Ada Apa Denganmu_.

Shino hanya terdiam tak bergeming. Hanya matanya yang mengedip terus-menerus. Kiba makin kebingungan. Ia ingin minta tolong. Tapi pasti temen-temen malah ngetawain dia. Kiba lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shino lebih keras. Kali ini dirinya lebih lebay, dia ikut ngeguncang-guncang tubuhnya sendiri kayak Inul pas lagi ngebor.

Kiba pikir jika dia lebay begitu, maka Shino akan segera sadar dari lamunannya itu. Dan benar saja, Shino seperti tersadar dari sesuatu, lalu menoleh pelan-pelan ala _Matrix_ dengan tampang mirip Sadako cuma rambutnya jegrak, ke arah Kiba.

**HIIIIIIYYY………!!**

Serem abis! Hampir aja Kiba meloncat terjun ke lantai sambil berteriak ketika melihat wajah Shino menoleh tadi. Sempeh, serem benget!! Kebe sempe keteketen setengeh mete. Ehm, maksudnya "Sumpah, serem banget!! Kiba sampe ketakutan setengah mati." Hehe tadi lagi pake bahasa "e". Makanya lo gaul dong, coy! Gitu aja nggak tau! (_author _digebukkin)

Shino hanya melongo bingung melihat Kiba yang seperti kena serangan jantung mendadak. _'Oh, mai goat!! Jangan-jangan _**KIRA**_ muncul disini! Dia telah membuat Kiba terkena serangan jantung dengan _Death Note_-nya!! Tidaaaakkk!!'_ Shino langsung terkena _panic-syndrom_ karna mengkhayal Kiba terkena serangan jantung seperti adegan yang sering dibacanya di komik kesayangannya, _Death Note_.

Kiba kemudian segera bangun dari _shock_-nya sebelum Shino menyuruh serangga-serangga peliharaannya untuk menggeliti dirinya sampe mati karna ngakak. "Shino, kenapa tadi kau pucat gitu?" Tanya Kiba.

Shino menggeleng menyangkal, "Halah! Kau salah lihat kali, mana mungkin sih, aku pucat. Emang akunya yang putih kaliii" seru Shino tiba-tiba dengan gaya seperti bencong Taman Lawang. Kiba langsung menjauh dari Shino sebanyak 1 km.

"IDIH, JIJAYY!!" tereak Kiba dari jarak 1 km sambil bergumam 'Naudzubillahi min dzalik' berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri.

"IYAAA!! IYA KIBA MANGAP, EH MAAP!! NGGAK USAH KEJAUHAN GITUU! MASA' GUE MUSTI TEREAK TEREAK KAYAK GINI??" balas Shino nggak kalah kencengnya. Anehnya, semua orang di rumah Hinata ini seperti nggak ngedenger apa pun. Padahal Kiba ama Shino udah tereak sampe Konoha berguncang!!

_Oke, back to the talking about Shino and Kiba speak kenceng-kenceng…_

Akhirnya setelah spiking kenceng-kenceng selama beberapa waktu, Kiba mau juga memperkecil jaraknya dengan Shino menjadi seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalian kayak begitu?" Tanya Kiba tu de poyn.

Shino lalu bercerita tentang es krim yang diimpor Hinata dari Indonesia untuk jamuan makanan bagi mereka. Benda yang bernama es krim itu luar biasa enaknya. Belum pernah dirasakan oleh Shino sebuah minuman sekaligus makanan yang berasa dingin. Ooh… gimana caranya ya, buat yang seperti itu?

Kiba ber-oh sebentar lalu mengambil benda yang namanya es krim tersebut. Ia menggigit atasnya. Hmm…duh, so kul…. Ia lalu menjilat lagi bagian atasnya. Gileeee…mantep dah! Berasa di surgaaaa!! Wah, sebelumnya mana ada sih, benda dingin begini yang bisa dimakan? Woh, enak banget dah pokoknyaa!! Apalagi es krim yang merknya _Conettlo Blackforest Magical Dreaming Kemiming Samiming Kemuning_. Wisss!! Mantep beneerrr. Kiba berasa terbang gitu pas makannya.

Setelah makan tuh, es krim yang mejik banget rasanya, Kiba lalu menghampiri Hinata, Naruto, Neji, dan Ten-Ten yang sedang berkumpul. Kiba ngeliatin satu-satu cara makan mereka. Ceritanya buat penelitian gitu deh.

* * *

_Cara makan :_

**Hinata :** Seperti biasa, makannya anggun dan penuh perasaan. Kalo kita ngeliat apa pun yang dimakan Hinata, pasti kita ikutan ngiler dan kepengen juga makan makanan yang dimakannya.

**Naruto :** Makannya beringas banget. Kiba ngeliat si es krim yang dimakan dengan hati miris. Kasian amat tuh es krim. Udah dimakannya ama orang bego, eh… cara makannya juga menjijikkan gitu. Hiii…

**Neji :** Walopun lagi makan, Neji tetep stey kul. Yup, sesuai dengan imejnya yang nggak punya ekspresi. Apalagi dia seorang Hyuuga.

**TenTen :** Biar tomboi, cara makan TenTen tetap terjaga. Pastinya dia jaga imej lah di depan Neji yayang-nya itu.

* * *

Yep, itulah hasil dari pengamatan Kiba. Ia kemudian ngeliat Hinata menjilat es krimnya. Nah, saat itu tersisalah secuil es krim di pinggir bibirnya Hinata. Kiba sebenernya pengen bilang ke Hinata kalo bibirnya celemotan. Tapi Kiba udah keduluan Naruto. Bukan, bukan keduluan buat bilang!!

Naruto nggak bilang kalo ada sisa es krim nongkrong di pinggir bibir Hinata. Dia malah nggak pake basa-basi, malah langsung jilet tuh sisa es krim!! Bayangkan sodara-sodara!! Dijilet!! Mungkin naluri rubah-nya lagi keluar kali ya?

Hinata langsung _shock_ setengah mampus lalu pingsan dengan suksesnya. Naruto langsung menangkap badan Hinata dengan bingung. Dasar memang Naruto _BAKA_!!

"Loh Hinata kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bego. Neji menggeram kesal. Tentu aja dia nggak terima kalo sodara sepupunya dilecehin begitu ama Naruto! Malah orangnya pura-pura nggak tau begitu lagi!

Oohhh…amarah Neji makin membuncah!! Dia langsung ke gudang lalu segera mendekati Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi, Neji langsung menggetokkan palu 100 ton-nya ke kepala Naruto.

_BUUUKKK!! BRUGGG!! GEDUBRAKK!! KROMPYANG!! KRINGG!! KRINGG!! PIIIIIP..._

Naruto langsung pingsan karena pendarahan yang terjadi akibat pukulan emosi Neji barusan. Ya sudahlah, Naruto dan Hinata memang selalu kompak. Pingsan aja bareng…

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : THE END**

Iya, Neruto ngejilet Hinata tadi adalah salah satu bukti pengaruh globalisasi lewat es krim. Sangat menyeramkan bukan?

Oh iya! Penpik nya udah kepanjangan yah? Ngebosenin ya? Nggak nyambung? _Gomen-ne_! Tapi **REPIEW**-nya tetep jalan ya! _Very arigatou_ sudah mau baca!!


	2. Pengaruh 2

_Summary :_ Apa yang terjadi kalo desa Konoha ikut terlibas era globalisasi?? NaruHina pingsan! Dan Sakura nggak bisa bicara. Apa yang terjadi? (berubah seiring bertambahnya chapter)

_Warning :_ Penpik ini sangat gajebo, aneh, OOC, dan kadang keluar dari topik sebenarnya, author memang orangnya seperti itu, hehe. Jadi harap maklum sajalah.

Ohya, boleh saya jawab repiu dulu? Boleh ya? Oke, makasih! –padahal nggak ada yang jawab-

**Atomic-Tank (senpai) :** Iya, silahkan. Carilah kasur airnya. Ntar saya minjem aja. (nggak mau rugi) Hah? Kurang panjang? Ntar para _senpai_ malah bosen kalo panjang-panjang. _Arigatou_ udah repiu…nggak usah pake ngiler lah waktu baca Naruto jilet si Hinata…hehe

**Inuzumaki Helen-senpai :** Iya lho, masa' hampir semua penpik _senpai_ mau saya jadiin _fave_. Uh…Hyaha… iya, nama es krimnya emang panjang soalnya waktu ngetik penpik Es Krim, saya lagi makan es krim juga. Entahlah, ide darimana namanya bisa seaneh itu :D Ehm, CTL itu apa ya, _senpai_? Maap, rada katrok niii…makasih udah repiu, _senpai_..

**kagetsukiGo-senpai :** Ehm, kukira nama _senpai_ ini berasal dari kata 'kaget'. Tapi kayaknya bukan ya? –nggak nyambung- Hinata suka ngimpor barang dari Indonesia soalnya sang _author_ cinta Indonesia. Liat aja deh, ntar semua barang asalnya dari Indo. Iya ya? Beneran gantung diri di pohon cabe ya? Awas kalo enggak! :D Umm.. _arigatou_ udah repiu… _dozo yoroshiku_…

**yvne-devolnueht (senpai) :** Iya jilat. Pada kaget ya? Abis saya nggak bisa untuk nulis blah-bleh-bloh gitu. –apaan blah-bleh-bloh?- Kalo jilet kan, lain…hehe. Iya ini _senpai_ akan tau barang modern selanjutnya. _Arigatou senpai_ mau baca dan repiu…

**wit-chan (senpai) :** _Senpai_ pake anoni? Punya acc nggak? Pengen mampir :P _Arigatou_ udah repiu dan baca…

Yap, selese. Maap nih, kebanyakan balesannya. Lanjut aja ya?

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : **

**Sasuke's POV**

_Sasuke terus memandang keluar jendela_

_Berharap tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di seberang sana_

_Ah… Sasuke menghela nafas putus asa_

_Sasuke tahu pengharapannya ini akan sia-sia_

_Sakura memang sudah tiada_

_Buktinya dia tak muncul-muncul juga…_

_Malah si kepala duren yang ada disana_

_Sedang melambai heboh ke arahnya…_

_-Sudahlah selesaikan ini semua…_

_-Capek saya memikirkannya_

_-Membuat puisi yang rima-nya berakhir 'a' semua… _-yang ini catatan hati _author-_

* * *

Tenang. Tenang sodara-sodara! Sakura bukannya menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggal, ato gimana. Saat ini Sakura sedang pergi ke Indonesia. Sasuke sih, belum yakin Sakura ke sana untuk apa. Katanya Sakura, ia ke sana untuk ngebenerin giginya. (loh kok jadi berima 'a' semua lagi?)

Hmm…Tapi untuk apa Sakura ngebenerin giginya ya? Apanya yang harus dibenerin? Menurut Sasuke, gigi Sakura nggak ada kurang-kurangnya kok. Giginya putih bersih dan tersusun rapi dari kanan sampe kiri. Nggak ada satu pun yang ompong, baik yang atas maupun yang bawah. Giginya juga terkenal kuat dan dahsyat. Waktu itu aja Naruto pernah digigit Sakura sampe rabies. Hmm… Sakura itu manusia apa monyet ya? (ditabok Sakura)

_-Back to the topic-_ Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir Sasuke… AH! Sakura kan, sering banget bilang ke Sasuke kalo dia sebel banget sama gingsul-nya. Iya, Sakura punya gingsul di gigi atas bagian kanan depan, agak ke kiri dikit terus ke kanan lagi. Yap! Disitulah tempatnya!

Tapi emang gingsul itu sesuatu yang jelek ya? Menurut Sasuke, Sakura tambah cakep dengan gingsulnya itu. _Wong Jowo_ juga sering bilang kalo punya gingsul itu berarti manis. Lalu… untuk apa Sakura ngebenerin giginya lagi? Nggak ada yang perlu dibenerin kok.

Eh… tapi belum tentu juga ding. Siapa tau Sakura bukannya mau membenarkan gingsulnya. Siapa tau dia mau nambal giginya kalo-kalo aja ada yang bolong. Loh? Tapi Sakura kan menang _teeth-anti-bolong award_… Nggak mungkin dong giginya bolong kalo bisa menangin ntu _award_??

Lagipula giginya Sakura itu bener deh, nggak ada kurangnya. Gigi Sasuke aja kalah. Yep, asal kalian tau aja, sebenernya Sasuke itu ompong. Untungnya di bagian belakang. Jadi walopun dia senyum lebar banget sampe mulutnya robek juga nggak bakalan keliatan itu ompong. Dan dengan begitu temen-temennya nggak bakalan tau kalo dia ompong. Dan dengan begitu imej kul-nya tetep melekat kuat.

Ehm. _Back to the stories_…

Noh, Sasuke yang ompong aja males ngebenerin giginya. Kok Sakura yang giginya sempurna itu bela-belain ngebenerin giginya ampe ke Indonesia? Kok dia tega ninggalin Sasuke merana sendirian? Sasuke kan selalu memikirkan Sakura selamat apa enggak, selalu memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya, memikirkan senyum Sakura yang bikin kangen melihatnya, dan yang pasti selalu memikirkan apa Sakura bawa oleh-oleh buatnya ato enggak.

Semua pikiran itu bikin Sasuke stres!! Dia sangat stres memikirkan apa Sakura mau beliin dia oleh-oleh ato malah lupa! Oh… saking stresnya Sasuke, dia sampe sakit hari ini dan nggak bisa ikut main ama anak-anak lain. Padahal Sasuke lagi ngebet banget pengen main petak umpet… Uh! Sakura, cepatlah kembali…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Uh, akhirnya sampe juga ke Konoha lagi. Capek banget perjalanan Indonesia-Konoha naek kereta! Lain kali kalo nggak mendesak, nggak mau ke Indonesia lagi!! Udah gitu musti bawa oleh-oleh segerobak yang diminta anak-anak lagi! Huh, tapi kalo untuk Sasuke sih… mm…dengan senang hati aku beliin dia. Segerobak juga boleh, tapi dia aja yang ngegeret ke Konoha. Aku capek… _I'm very tired_…

"Huff…," aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu sofa pink yang ada di rumahku. Hyaaahh… Nyamannyaaaa… Akhirnya ada juga yang empuk-empuk setelah dari tadi duduk di kereta kelas bisnis yang bangkunya sekeras batu itu. Aku hampir aja terlelap di barang empuk itu kalo enggak denger teriakan Ibu.

"HEEEEEEE??" teriakan Ibu dari arah dapur membuatku gagal terlelap. (pengulangan untuk penegasan)

Aku segera menghampiri Ibu dengan rada panik namun aku nggak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bukannya aku nggak mau, tapi aku emang nggak bisa bicara saat ini! Kecuali 'huff…', 'zzz', ato ngomong sama kalian kayak sekarang ini.

Setelah aku berada di belakang Ibu yang aku nggak tau sedang ngapain dan sepertinya Ibu nggak nyadar-nyadar juga kalo aku ada di belakangnya, maka aku segera mengutuk Ibu jadi cantik, eh, bukan! Maka aku segera mencolek pundak ibu.

Ibu menoleh ke arahku dengan tampang **kenapa-colak-colek?-Ibu-lagi-shock-tau!** lalu bertanya, "Ada apa Sakura?" kemudian sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Ibu langsung bicara lagi, "Oh… tentang Ibu teriak tadi ya?" tanyanya membuatku memasang wajah tape dehh…. Ibu masih pake nanya 'ada apa' segala. Udah tau aku kesini ya, buat nanya kenapa tadi Ibu teriak-teriak ampe bikin aku nggak jadi tidur?

Ibu tersenyum geli melihat tampangku yang cakep, eh bukan. Yang kesel bin keki. "Hehe… jangan ngambek gitu, Sakura-chan! Kamu jadi jelek tau! ntar Sasuke-kun jadi nggak mau sama kamu gimana, hayo?" ucap Ibu sudah pasti berniat menggodaku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sekarang, tapi aku nggak bisa menyangkal dan malah melakukan gerakan garuk-garuk kepalaku yang memang gatal.

"WibuwahSakuwaewgawegiwuwo…," aku berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang normal. Tapi lihat, jadinya malah kayak pake bahasa suku _Aborigin_ kan? Padahal aku bermaksud bilang "Ibu mah…Sakura enggak begitu kok…" dan hasilnya luar biasa! Jauh dari apa yang kuharapkan. _It's very amazing and fastastic_!!

Ibu hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku yang tidak jelas. "Sudahlah, tidak usah lebay gitu. Kamu kan, emang belum bisa ngomong jelas…makan aja susah… Ya kan?" Tanya Ibu pengertian. Aku mengangguk lemah. Ibu kemudian melanjutkan, "Ya sudah, sekarang masuk ke kamarmu saja ya… Kalo tidur, pasti semuanya akan lebih baik. Oke?" katanya kemudian masuk ke kamar beliau sendiri.

Hehh… Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lama-lama aku capek begini terus… Uh, pengen lepas dari barang sialan ini! Tapi tentu aja itu nggak bisa. Kalo aku mau lepas, aku harus pergi ke desa Indonesia itu lagi.

Hiyyy sori ya… tapi ntar-ntar aja deh, kalo mau ke Indonesia itu lagi. Sumpeh, capek banget perjalanan ke sono. Walopun asik juga sih. Soalnya aku bisa nemu barang-barang yang nggak ada di Konohagakure. Termasuk kereta itu. Aku baru tau ada benda namanya kereta. Udah gitu panjang banget lagi! Desa Konoha pasti nggak bakal mampu untuk punya benda besar bernama kereta itu.

Mm… sudahlah, aku capek hari ini. Mau tidur dulu, oke? Dadah!

* * *

Naruto berjalan bersama Hinata menuju rumah Sakura. Katanya Sakura akan membagikan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya dari desa Indonesia itu. Semuanya juga diundang dan sepertinya sudah berkumpul di rumah Sakura.

Hinata menoleh memandang Naruto yang nggak sadar sedang diperhatikan. _'Duh, Naruto-kun makin hari makin asyik aja… eh, maksudku makin keren aja.. Kalo yang tadi mah, salah satu dari slogannya channel TV._' (emang udah ada tipi ya? Sudahlah, anggap aja sudah)

'_Uhh… aku beruntung sekali bisa jalan bersama Naruto-kun seperti ini. Mimpi apa ya aku semalam sehingga bisa terjadi kejadian langka ini? Oh, ya! Semalam aku bermimpi tentang Naruto-kun yang jatuh ke sumur. Disusul dengan Neji-kun yang nyebur ke sawah…oh, aku nggak nyangka sama sekali kalo mimpi kayak begitu berarti pertanda baik…'_

"Ta…."

"Hinata…!!" ujar Naruto cukup keras karna Hinata nggak dengar. Mulai budek rupanya dia.

Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eh! i.. iya… Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanyanya agak gugup. Kan kaget kalo tau-tau dikagetin pas ngelamun! Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hinata-chan lagi melamun ya?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Maaf, ya kalo mengganggu Hinata-chan. Tapi kita udah sampe di rumah Sakura. Dari tadi kamu kuajakin masuk, malah bengong aja! Eh, awas ngeces!" seru Naruto mengingatkan. Hinata langsung kaget. Emang dia ngeces? Spontan dia mengelap bibirnya.

Dan ternyata memang IYA!! Huwaaaaa!! Seorang Hinata Hyuuga ngeces? Oh, sungguh memalukan publik! Gawat, jangan-jangan ntar muncul berita di tipi, **"SEORANG NONA HYUUGA NGECES DI DEPAN SESEORANG BERAMBUT DUREN"**. Oh, mai goat!! Itu berita yang sangat buruk bukan? Ntar dia bisa digetok Neji karna bikin malu klan Hyuuga. Hii…

Lebih-lebih… ngeces di depan orang yang udah lama ditaksirnya? Oh, mai _cow_!! Itulah yang lebih gawat dari apa pun. Muka Hinata langsung memerah, semerah udang habis digoreng. Ia menunduk dalam, nggak berani liat wajah bego Naruto. Sementara Naruto kebingungan karna Hinata malah nunduk-nunduk.

'_Ada apa dengan Hinata? Oh! Jangan-jangan…'_ Naruto mulai menduga-duga ngawur. "Hinata-chan, kamu nunduk lagi nyari duit ya?" tanyanya sungguh _baka_.

GUBRAAAKKK!!

Hinata langsung jatoh ke tanah saat itu juga. Andai aja sifatnya nggak pemalu, pasti dia udah daritadi meragain gerakan 'capcay deh…' dengan tangan di dahi.

Dengan susah payah Hinata bangun kembali dibantu Naruto. "Enggak kok Naruto-kun… _Atashi_ bukan lagi nyari duit…," kata Hinata _sweatdropped_. Naruto hanya mengangkat alis, seperti mengatakan **ya-sudah-lah-ayo-kita-masuk-sekarang-dingin-nih-diluar**. Hinata yang mengerti itu lalu mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Naruto masuk ke rumah Sakura.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Ah, akhirnya Sakura pulang juga! Lama sekali aku harus menunggunya. Huff, ya ampuuun, akhirnya stres-ku bisa berakhir dan aku bisa maen petak umpet lagii!! Yeahh!! Eh?? ehm… Maap, aku lupa sebagai Uchiha, aku seharusnya jaga imej. Ehm, kita ulangi dari pertama aja ya?

_Starting repeat…_

Ah, akhirnya Sakura pulang juga! Lama sekali aku harus menunggunya. Tepatnya menunggu oleh-olehnya. Aku sudah nggak sabar pengen makan semur jengkol dan teri goreng dari Indonesia. Wiiih, mantep bener tuh! EH?? Lagi-lagi?? Ehm, maap _minna_. Lagi-lagi aku salah. Nggak pa-pa kan, _repeat_ sekali lagi?

_Starting repeat again…_

Ah, akhirnya Sakura pulang juga. Lama sekali aku harus menunggunya. Sudah tidak sabar aku ingin melihat senyumnya yang memesona lagi. Rasanya aku benar-benar kangen padanya. -Sasuke lagi liat _script_-

Sakura… kuharap kamu nggak mengalami apa pun selama di desa Indonesia antah berantah itu. Kuharap kamu juga baik-baik saja. Karena aku nggak bakalan sanggup kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa. Uh… rasanya benar-benar ingin cepat bertemu denganmu.

Huh! Tapi _aniki_ lama banget sih! Cepetan dikit, napa? Ntar keburu oleh-olehnya abis!! Eh?? Salah lagi… ah! Udahlah, sebodo amat!

"_Aniki_! Jalannya bisa lebih cepat nggak sih? Cuma ke rumah Sakura doang lama amat!" seru Sasuke tak sabaran. Itachi menoleh kesal pada _otouto_ nyebelin-nya itu.

"Iya, bawel! Lo pikir nggak capek apa, ngegendong elo dari rumah ampe rumah Sakura? Elo tuh, berat! Mau rumah Sakura sedeket satu senti juga gue bakalan lama gara-gara keberatan gendong elo!" seru Itachi kesal.

* * *

Semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Sakura. Nah, sekarang saatnya pembagian oleh-oleh… Sasuke paling seneng dengan saat-saat ini. Sementara _aniki_-nya lagi menderita karna sakit pinggang dan pundak gara-gara gendong dia.

Sebenernya Sakura nggak mau keluar nemuin temen-temennya. Soalnya percuma, dia juga nggak bisa ngomong dengan adanya barang ini. Lagipula… dia juga agak malu sekarang. Soalnya barang ini nggak seperti yang diharapkannya. Uh… Tapi kata Ibu-nya nggak enak kalo nggak nemuin temen-temennya. Seenggaknya dia harus keluar, meskipun akhirnya nggak ngapa-ngapain.

"Sakura-chan, kok dari tadi diem aja?" Tanya Hinata agak heran melihat Sakura tumben diem. (Sakura : berarti biasanya aku baweeeelll, gitu??)

Sakura menatap Hinata. Ia ingin bicara tapi nggak bisa. Ntar yang keluar malah bahasa suku _Aborigin_ itu lagi. Dia nggak mau dong, bikin Hinata bingung? Tapi… masa' dia nggak ngomong apa-apa terus ama Hinata? Kasian Hinata, jadinya…

Sakura terus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat tetap berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Ah! Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapatkan ide. "Hiwawawungguwentarya" gumam Sakura pelan. Hinata menoleh bingung sambil mengernyit. Tidak mengerti apayang dibicarakan Sakura tadi.

Tak lama Sakura datang sambil membawa beberapa kertas _post-it_ dan sebatang pulpen. Ia lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan kemudian menunjukkannya pada Hinata. Hinata membaca apa yang tertulis di _post-it_ itu masih dengan bingung.

"**Hinata…. Aku nggak bisa ngomong nih. Masih sakit gara-gara ada barang modern.**" Baca Hinata. Ia malah tambah bingung ketika membaca itu. _'Apa maksudnya?'_ Batin Hinata. _'Sakura-chan sakit gara-gara barang modern? Aku nggak mengerti…'_

Pokoknya seharian itu Sakura nggak ngomong apa-apa pada teman-temannya. Jika seseorang menanyakannya, Sakura hanya menulis dan memberikan kertas _post-it_ itu untuk dibaca. Setelah berpikir keras, Hinata akhirnya tau juga kenapa Sakura diam seperti itu. _'Ya, pasti karna… hihihi Sakura-chan memang lucu…'_

* * *

Sasuke saat itu hanya berdua denga Sakura. Ya, hanya berdua. Anak-anak yang lain udah pulang sedari dulu, eh sedari tadi. Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon rindang yang terletak di halaman rumah Sakura. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Menikmati keheningan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Sakura-chan. Kenapa dari tadi hanya diam saja?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Seperti Hinata, dia berpikir nggak biasanya Sakura diam satu juta bahasa seperti itu. (Sakura : berarti bener biasanya aku itu bawel gituuuuu?? SHANNAROOOO!!)

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia nggak bisa ngomong. Tadi pas makan aja, dia sakit luar biasa. Sakura nggak tahan lagi, tapi harus gimana? Kata orang Indonesia itu memang begitu cara kerjanya, bahkan sakitnya akn teras sampai seminggu. Oh… lebih baik Sakura makan daripada harus menderita seperti itu.

"Sakura-chan marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke OOC. Sakura menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke, lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura tetap bertahan dalam kediamannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin bicara, tapi udah dibilangin dari tadi kalo dia **ENGGAK** bisa bicara! Ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi lebih menyakitkan harus diam di depan Sasuke begini! Nanti Sasuke salah paham gimana? Uhhm… malah kertas _post-it_ Sakura sudah habis gara-gara ngobrol sama temen-temen lagi! Sakura nggak ngira kalo ternyata Sasuke belum mau pulang dulu.

Sakura lalu memantapkan hati dan memilih untuk bicara sebisanya, "AwuewgamawahawaSasuwewo…," sebuah kalimat aneh terdengar dari mulut Sakura. Sakura berdecak, tuh kan bener! Nggak bisa ngeluarin kalimat dalam bentuk normal. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura bingung. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Sakura barusan…

"Iya, ngerti. Tadi kamu ngomong nggak marah sama aku kan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura terbelalak. Kenapa Sakura bisa mengerti bahasa suku _Aborigin_ itu?? Apakah Sasuke jago bahasa _Aborigin_ juga? Atau Sasuke sebenernya bukan keturunan Uchiha melainkan keturunan suku _Aborigin_?? (Sasuke : -ngegeplak _author_- Enak aja! Gue betulan keturunan klan Uchiha tauuk!!)

"Sasuwekawuwisawertiwahasawaku?" Tanya Sakura masih takjub. Sasuke berpikir sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Sakura masih menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengangguk.

"Wok?" Tanya Sakura lagi masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa mengerti bahasa yang digunakannya. Sasuke tersenyum. Maniiiiiiiiis sekali!! Kayak kue donat dilumuri cokelat.

"Ng… kenapa ya aku bisa ngerti? Nggak tau, mungkin karna emang kita saling mengerti?" ucap Sasuke lembut lalu segera merangkul Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke lalu tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri barusan. Geli dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam saat dirangkul Sasuke. Muka Sakura kontan langsung merah seperti tomat busuk. Tapi ia sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang. Senang rasanya, sepertinya ada yang terbang di hatinya. Rasanya geli tapi dia senang.

Sakura lantas ikut tertawa, "Ah…SuwahlawaSasuweewgawegiwi…," katanya sambil masih tertawa senang. Sasuke memandangnya. Ingin ikut tertawa tapi lalu sadar akan sesuatu.

"Sakura-chan, itu…. Kamu-" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, _author _langsung dateng nggak tau darimana buat membekap mulut Sasuke.

**Dilia :** Sasuke! Jangan dibilangin dulu! Itu buat teka-teki!!

**Sasuke :** Huwawawawawuwuwu!! –meronta-ronta-

**Sakura :** Hew! WepasinSasuwe!! Huweee!! –berusaha menolong Sasuke-

**Dilia :** Wapaan siw? Eh! Kok jadi ikut-ikutan Saku?! Ehm, apaan sih?

**Sakura :** WepasinSasuwebowoh!!

**Dilia :** -tersadar- Eh iya! _Gomen-ne_ Sasuke-kun…. –ngelepasin bekapannya pada Sasuke-

**Sasuke :** Aahhhhh…!! Akhirnya!! Tangan lo bau tau!

**Dilia :** Apppaaa lo bilaaaaaanggg? (tampang _devil_ pengen makan kelinci. Lho?)

BAKKK!! BAKK MANDIII!! BUKKK!! BIKKK!! (suara Sasuke digebukkin _author_)

**Sakura :** Eww!! WapainkawuweSasuwe?? Sowowanjuwincewitawa!!

**Dilia :** Oh, iya!! –kembali ke rumah buat ngetik-

Ehm, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaap banget… _Back to the topic, okay?_

Sakura mengangguk pada Sasuke. "Sasuwewauawaiwi?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Ya, tau. Jadi kamu ke Indonesia untuk ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian tertawa lagi. Senang akhirnya ada yang bisa memahami dirinya. Dan lebih senang lagi saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura lalu mendekatinya.

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat Sakura menjadi deg-degan. Ia tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke namun di nggak menyangka kalo secepat ini. Ia lalu mencoba menahan degup jantungnya dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk santai dan tidak deg-degan seperti sekarang. Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat daaaaannn…

JEJEJEJENGG!!

"Sakura-chan…. Ada cabe di gigimu tuh. Sepertinya nyangkut saat kamu makan tumis kangkung cah cabe tadi ya?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menatapnya _shock_ lalu…

"Hey Sakura-chan!! Kenapa kamu pingsan tiba-tiba?? Hey!!" teriakan Sasuke terdengar hingga ke pelosok Konohagakure…

* * *

**THE END**

Yep! Akhirnya chapter ini selese juga. Uh, setelah melalui halangan, rintangan membentang, tak jadi masalah… eh, malah nyanyi. Yah, pokoknya ngerjain chapter 2 ini penuh pengorbanan lah! (ceileh!)

Aduh, maap kepanjangan yah… _senpai-senpai_ pasti pada bosen…Hiksu!

Ohya, sesuai dengan yang tadi saya bilang. Ada teka-teki yang bakalan ada di setiap chapter selanjutnya (mudah-mudahan). Nah, apakah para senpai bisa menebaknya? Ayo dijawab lewat **REPIEW** ya!! (cara licik biar repiew banyak)

**-Apakah 'benda modern' yang dibawa Sakura ke Konoha pada chapter ini?**

Yop, ditunggu jawabannya dan **REPIEW**-nyaaaa!! _Arigatou gozaimasu_!!


	3. Pengaruh 3

_Summary_ : Apa yang terjadi kalo desa Konoha ikut terlibas era globalisasi? Setelah NaruHina dan SasuSaku, siapa lagi yang harus menghadapinya?

_Disclaimer_ : Semua _chara_ disini hanya milik _mister tuan bapak ayah Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

_Warning_ : Sama kayak _chapter _kemaren. Liat aja deh, sono! –dilempar para _senpai_- Eh, tapi ada penambahan ding. Mmh, _chapter_ yang kali ini akan sangat geje dan agak jayus. Uhm, soalnya lagi nggak punya ide nih! Seminggu sebelum datengnya **UTS**!! (**U**jian **T**engah **S**tres) huhuhu do'akanlah saya wahai _senpai-senpai_ yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung… -sambil nangis lebay-

Balesan **REPIEW** yah…

**Cantik-Chan :** Waw… makasih repiew-nyaaa… Haha… terima kasih, terima kasih. Wahaha dasar Cantik-Chan mah sukanya malah yang itunya… Haha :D Iya, saya udah mampir ke penpik mu kok :P

**-senpai :** Hyehehe… makasih _senpai_… Iya tuh, Sakura pake ada cabe nyangkut segala. Menghancurkan situasi yang lagi romantis (:

**Inuzumaki Helen-senpai :** Iya dong, _senpai_! Trik penambah repiew itu sangat dibutuhkan! –ditimpuk- Ooh… CTL itu ntuh… hehe kayaknya Naruto ama Hinata bukan CTL deh…tapi emang beneran C doang. Hyehe :D Dan ohya! Jawaban _senpai_ bener! Barang modern-nya adalah **behel**! Selamat! _Senpai_ nggak dapet apa-apa! –digebukkin- Waduh, masa' iya Sakura letak gingsulnya sama kayak _senpai_? Sakura kan, letaknya di kanan bagian atas blah-bleh-bloh (enggak apal –ditabokkin-) hehe iya, saya baca Raditya Dika kok _senpai_!

**yvne-devolnueht (senpai) : **Wuapaaaahh?? Semakin melebai? Saya?? Ehmm… memang iya sih…-langsung ditimpuk tomat- Iyeeeahh!! _Senpai_ betul sekali!! Bendanya **behel a.k.a kawat gigi**!! Yeee!! Tepuk kaki untuk _senpai_ :D _Arigatou_ udah repiew, _senpai_. Repiew lagi ya? 

**Atomic-Tank (senpai) : **Emangnya Tim Tam terasa di setiap gigitan? (Eh, bener Tim Tam bukan?) Benda modern-nya laptop punya _senpai_? He?? Euh, saya tahu…_Senpai_ mau pamer yaa?? Mentang-mentang saya nggak punya laptop… Huhuhu.. (mojok di ujung rumah). Eh! Tapi ngobrol-ngobrol laptop itu apa ya, _senpai_? (dengan wajah amit-amit berdosa)

**pink-violin (senpai) :** Iyaaa!! Lagi-lagi ada _senpai_ yang jawab betul! Bendanya adalah **kawat gigi**!! Yeeeeh!! (lebai) Weh? Di _fave_? Uwaaaaaaah, makasih banyak _senpai_! _Arigatou arigatou_…_Senpai_ suka SasuSaku ya? Ntar aku bikin deh :D

**kagetsukiGo-senpai :** Aphaaaa?? Kok barang modern-nya cangkul sih? Ntar Sakura kalo tau ngam-

(**Sakura :** -tau tau dateng- APHAAA?? _Senpai_ gimana sih? Kok bendanya cangkul? Emang cangkul bisa ditaruh di gigi Sakura? Huh! SHANNAROOOO!!)

Noh, kan bener Sakura ngamuk. _Senpai_ nggak ngerti apa yang diomongin Sakura? Sumpah, saya juga enggak ngerti kok. Sasuke doang yang bisa ngerti, nggak tahu kenapa. Kayaknya dia beneran keturunan suku _aborigin_ deh. –di **Chidori** Sasuke-

**witchan-senpai :** Oooh, _senpai_ emang nggak punya _account_ yah? Wah baca bareng temen? Lucu? _Arigatou_!! Ikutin terus penpik ini ya, _senpai_!

**Mitarashi satsuki-chan :** Aduuuh, Sat-chan!! Makasih banyak yah, udah mau repiew…Arigatou gozaimasu!! Maap pake maksa segala. –bunuh diri-

**Kosuke Gege-senpai :** Hee? _Senpai_ ngomong apaan? Yang bisa bahasa 'w' itu Sakura ama Sasuke. Saya mah, enggak bisa… Hyaaaah?? Apppaaa?? Benda modern-nya sikat gigi? –_sweatdropped_- Tapi yeah, berpendapat itu boleh kok. _Arigatou_ udah repiew, s_enpai_!!

Ohya, kemaren ada kesalahan. Mau nulis **jyuuken **kok malah jadi **kuchiyose**? Huahahaha, terima kasih yang udah mengingatkan. Tapi enggak saya edit yaaa... anggap aja Neji punya jurus andalan _kuchiyose_...huahahaha -udah sarap-

Hmm...langsung masuk cerita aja okeh?

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 :**

Hyaaaa!! Konoha gempar!! Gempar–segempar–gemparnya-gempar!! Kenapa bisa gempar? Karna Konoha sedang kedatangan tamu istimewa dari Indonesia!! Yeah!!

Mau tau siapakah tamu istimewanya? Ekh? Enggak mau tau? Kok gitu?? Udah sih! Tinggal ngomong **'mau tau'** aja susah amat! Kalo enggak ngomong juga, _autho_r ceburin ke sawah lho? –diceburin ke sawah duluan ama para _senpai_- Oke, nggak peduli ama jawaban para _senpai_, –diceburin lagi- yang pasti _author_ akan tetap memberitahu siapa tamu istimewa dari jauh itu.

Daaaaaan…….tamu istimewa itu adalah _James Bond_! He?? Bukan bukan! Tamu istimewa-nya itu adalah Bondan Winarno! Ahem, bukan juga ding. Kalo Bondan Winarno yang dateng mah, yang ada Konoha masuk ke acara tipi **'Wisata Kuli Bangunan'**. –dijejelin cabe ama Pak Bondan-

Bukan, bukan meraka kok. Sebetulnya tamu istimewanya itu bernama **Rimo Repael**. Dia adalah seorang ahli hipnotis dari desa Indonesia, desa yang capek-capek dikunjungin ama Sakura untuk masang behel. Yup, karna kehadirannya yang sungguh fantastis inilah desa Konoha menjadi gempar. Dan gempar tentunya dikarenakan para _shinobi_ Konoha yang sungguh norak.

Nah, nah, nah hari ini mister Rimo itu akan mengajarkan beberapa cara menghipnotis pada _shinobi-shinobi_ Konoha dan sebagian _shinobi _Suna!! Para _shinobi_ ini pun luar biasa gembiranya mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka seneng banget bakal diajarin hipnotis. Yah, setidak-tidaknya ntar kalo mau nyolong barang orang, udah ada ilmunya. Hushh!! Nggak boleh kayak gitu! Dasar ternyata mental para _shinobi_ ini seperti mental semut!

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Hmm… aku nggak tau apa itu hipnopis, eh hipnotis. Tau-tau aja tadi Sakura dan Teme ngabarin aku tentang acara hipnotis-hipnotisan ntuh. Emang apaan sih, hipnotis itu? Aku udah cari di **'Kamus Kecil Bahasa Konoha untuk Para Shinobi Konoha Agar Pintar!!'** tapi nggak ada juga tuh…

Aku penasaran banget ama yang namanya hipnotis itu. Apa hipnotis itu sesuatu yang bisa dimakan? Atau hipnotis itu barang yang dipake buat gigi? –merujuk ke cerita pertama dan kedua- Hmm… atau atau hipnotis itu… sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cara untuk membuat bumbu petis? Iya!! Mungkin saja seperti itu! Mari kita lihat singkatan dari hipnotis ini!

**H-I-P-N-O-T-I-S**

Hip… Hip…. Hip…. Hip… Hippukul aja tuh, orang!! Eh, bukan! Hip… Hip… Hip Hip Hura! Yeah!! Bener! Hip itu singkatan 'Hip Hip Hura'!

Dan Tis tentu aja singkatan 'Petis'. Jadi… kalo digabungin… emm…jadi… 'Hip Hip Hura Petis'!! Yeahhh!! Keren banget… berarti Hipnotis itu _sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cara membuat bumbu petis yang HIP HIP HURA_!! Wah, ternyata aku pinter banget yah?

Hmm… kalo begini aku musti ajak enyak Kushina juga buat dateng! Dia kan doyan bereksperimen dengan bumbu petis? Pasti dia ngebet banget deh, pengen lihat cara hipnotis ini… hihihi. Betul! Setelah enyak, aku juga akan ajak babe buat ngeliat mister Rimo Repael itu! Babe Minato kan, suka banget makan petis campur pete! Walah,_ lemak nian_(1) itu! Begitu pasti kata babe Minato.

Yosh!! Kalo begitu aku harus segera kasih tau acara ini ke enyak-babe! Abis itu aku juga musti siap-siap! Nanti jam dua acara bikin bumbu petis hip hip hura itu bakalan diulai. Okeh! _Let's go_ tu enyak-babe!!

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Ah… hari ini aku senang sekali. Siang ini akan diadakan acara **'Pendidikan Mengnyatakan **–tulisan sengaja dibuat seperti ini, bukannya salah ketik- **Cinta Bersama Mister Rimo Repael'**!! Ehm, maksudku **'Pendidikan Menghipnotis Bersama Mister Rimo Repael'**!! Ya, itulah maksudku tadi. Tapi eng… menurutku sih, pendidikan hipnotis bersama mister Rimo Repael itu terasa seperti pendidikan menyatakan cinta bersama Rimo Repael…

Bukan, bukan karna tau-tau mister Rimo berubah jadi tante-tante yang siap menemaniku untuk menyatakan cinta. Tapi karna aku akan kesana berdua bersama Naruto-kun! Kyaaa!!

Hem… meskipun nggak bisa dibilang bersama juga sih… Aku nggak pergi sama Naruto-kun saja. Tapi barengan sama Neji-niisan(kuburan) dan TenTen-chan. Meskipun begitu aku tetap senang! Dan sebisa mungkin, waktu ada kesempatan di pendidikan menghipnotis bersama mister Rimo Repael, aku akan berusaha untuk menyatakan cintaku kepadaku Naruto-kun.

Menyatakan sesuatu yang selalu tak bisa ku ucapkan. Mengucapkan satu kalimat yang akan mengubah segalanya bagi hidupku. Mengucapkan kalimat yang akan membuatku berdebar-debar. Ooohhh…. Ternyata pendidikan bersama mister Rimo itu memang ajang untuk menyatakan cinta!!

Uhm, jadi nggak sabar menunggu nanti siang. Mm… sebaiknya dari sekarang aku segera bersiap-siap.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Nanti siang ada acara pendidikan menghipnotis. Uh, untuk apa aku datang di acara itu kalo arti 'hipnotis' saja aku nggak tau? Duh…. Gimana nih, masa' aku nggak tau arti hipnotis sih… Padahal aku kan, baru balik dari desa Indonesia itu! Desa yang sama dengan desa mister Rimo itu! Ah, pasti malu-maluin nanti kalo misalnya aku ditanyain apa hipnotis itu, dan ternyata aku nggak tau artinya.

Uh, tadi aja waktu Sasuke-kun nanya, aku musti susah-susah mengalihkan pembicaraan dulu…

_Flashback mode : on _**(Normal POV)**

_"Hmm… apa kamu mau datang ke acara itu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan penuh tanya. Soalnya dia rada males untuk pergi ke acara itu. Oke, bukan 'rada' males, tapi 'emang' males._

_Sakura menatap Sasuke balik, "Aku males dateng sih… tapi katanya Nona Tsunade, acara ini akan sangat berguna untuk ninja medis kayak aku. Katanya sih, buat ngehipnotis orang, terus nyolong barang-barangnya." Ucap Sakura polos dan keceplosan. Sasuke langsung melotot kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan dan Sakura segera tersadar._

_"EH?? Ehm, bukan Sasuke-kun! Bukan itu yang aku maksud! Salah ngomong tadi! Tadi aku mau ngomong kalo nona Tsunade bilang acara itu bakal berguna buat aku. Biar aku bisa ngehipnotis orang yang bakal di operasi. Kalo dihipnotis, orang itu nggak bakalan ngerasa rasa sakit apa pun," ralat Sakura yang dalam hati udah pasrah aja kalo Sasuke nggak percaya._

_Sasuke menarik nafas geli lalu tersenyum, "Iya. Aku percaya. Terus jadinya kamu mau dateng?" tanyanya kembali ke pertanyaan semula yang belum terjawab Sakura._

_Sakura berpikir sebentar, "Kayaknya iya sih… Tapi kalo Sasuke nggak ikut, aku juga nggak mau ikut…," ucapnya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar lalu mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura._

_"Iya, iya. Kalo gitu aku ikut deh. Sayang kalo kamu ngelewatin acara yang bakal berguna banget buat kamu kayak acara itu." Katanya kemudian. Sakura tersenyum berterima kasih._

_"Ng lalu, apa sih hipnotis itu, Sakura-chan? Kamu pasti tau kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke depan jalan._

_Sakura langsung berhenti mendadak di jalan raya yang masih berlampu hijau. Awaasssss!! Dikit lagi ada mobil mau nabrak Sakuraaa!! KYAAAAAAAAA!!_

_Ehm, bercanda ding. Kan di jaman ini belum ada mobil… Jadi kita repeat ya, kejadian tadi?_

_…_

_Starting repeat…_

_Sakura langsung berhenti mendadak. Sasuke yang sedang menggandengnya pun jadi ikut berhenti mendadak. Begitu juga dengan bayangan mereka yang sedari tadi berjalan ikut berhenti mendadak. Bahkan, angin yang sedang berhembus pun berhenti mendadak. Bumi yang sedang berotasi juga latah ikut-ikutan berhenti mendadak._

_Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan wajah bingung, "Ada apa Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura menggeleng, "Nggak. Nggak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun…," jawabnya kemudian sambil kembali berjalan._

_Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya bingung. Ia lalu bertanya lagi, "Jadi… hipnotis itu apa, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke menanyakan lagi hal yang tidak ingin didengar Sakura. _

_Sakura berusaha agar nggak berhenti jalan mendadak lagi, "Ung… ung… hipnotis itu…" Sakura berpikir keras mencari jawabannya. Dia pun nggak tau apa itu hipnotis. Sakura terus berpikir keras sementara Sasuke minum es kelapa dulu. Enggak ding, sementara Sasuke menunggu jawabannya._

_Setelah lama berpikir dan nggak dapat juga jawabannya, Sakura menyerah. Dia lalu memandang Sasuke dengan puppy eyes super emerald-nya. "Sasuke…hh," ucapnya agak mendesah._

_Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya, "Hn?"_

_Sakura menarik nafas perlahan, "Itu! Itu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seseorang di pinggir jalan yang mereka lalui sambil menunjukkan tampang ketakutan._

_Sasuke memandang ke arah yang diikuti Sakura, "Ada apa? Ada penjahat? Atau orang jahat? Eh, itu mah sama aja! Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke aga panic melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu ketakutan._

_Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Bukan Sasuke-kun. Itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk lagi dengan tampang tambah ketakutan._

_Sasuke yang tadinya panik, jadi geram karna melihat Sakura-nya (cieee) ketakutan. Siapa yang berani menakuti Sakura-nya? Akan Sasuke tebas habis pakaiannya!_

_"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu begitu takut?" Tanya Sasuke kebingungan kembali._

_Sakura menggeleng, "Aku nggak ketakutan Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya rada putus asa._

_Sasuke makin bingung, "Lalu?"_

_Sakura menunjuk ke seberang jalan dengan capek, "Itu. Ada pocong." Ucapnya datar. "HEEE?! ADA POCONG, SASUKE-KUN?? LARIIII!!" jerit Sakura begitu sadar apa yang daritadi ditunjuknya. Sasuke melotot lalu ikutan berlari dan malah meninggalkan Sakura._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Nanti siang ada acara hipnotis. Aku nggak atau apa itu hipnotis. Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada Sakura-chan yang kukira pasti tau tentang itu. Ehhh…malah tau-tau ada pocong! Ya, langsung aja aku lari bahkan sampe ninggalin Sakura-chan. _Gomen_ Sakura-chan…Kuharap dia baik-baik saja sampe di rumah. Soalnya pocong-nya serem banget! Ih, aku masih aja merinding sampe sekarang.

Tapi ngobrol-ngobrol…pocong itu apa ya?

Heh… sekarang sudah jam sebelas. Sebentar lagi ya… Uh, tapi aku males banget dateng ke acara itu. Untungnya Sakura-chan datang juga kesana. Kalo ada dia, bolehlah aku ikut. Meskipun nggak ngerti apa itu hipnotis, tapi sepertinya itu cukup menarik.

Aku mendudukkan diriku ke kasur. _Aniki_ juga pasti datang ke acara itu. Huh, kalo ada dia aku justru jadi males dateng! Bisanya cuma ngacau aja!

Mudah-mudahan _aniki_ kena musibah apa gitu kek, keserimpet motor, kena setrikaan, keracunan makanan, dilempar Kakuzu, dimakan Zetsu, dibom Deidara, dijadiin boneka ama Sasori, ato ketabrak truk sekalian. Yang penting dia nggak jadi dateng ke acara itu!!

Huh, bodo amat lah. Sekarang yang jelas aku harus ngebenerin rambutku. Sepertinya udah rada-rada lemes ke bawah gitu. Harus dibikin jegrak lagi nih, biar keren. (Hyaha, OOC banget. Khukhukhu…)

* * *

Haaaah… Aku malas. Kenapa sih nenek-nenek itu mesti maksa kami semua buat ngeliat acara nggak penting bernama hipnotis itu? Merepotkan saja. Temari juga memaksa-maksaku untuk ikut segala lagi. Huh, padahal si mister Rimo itu keliatan banget mencurigakannya.

Hah, sudahlah. Untuk apa aku bicara pada kalian? Merepotkan saja. Lebih baik aku tidur.

* * *

**Temari's POV**

Hmm… aku penasaran banget dengan sesuatu yang bernama hipnotis itu. Apa ya, hipnotis itu? Semoga itu adalah bentuk teknologi tercanggih jaman sekarang yang bisa diterima akal sehat dan sesuatu yang realistis.

Sebagai kakak dari seorang _kazekage_, aku harus lebih banyak tahu daripada orang lain. Mungkin sesuatu bernama hipnotis ini dapat berguna untuk Gaara kelak. Lagipula Kankurou juga sangat bersemangat ingin melihatnya. Tapi itu karena dia mengira kalau hipnotis itu adalah salah satu jenis _kugutsu_ model terbaru. Tapi entah kenapa, aku yakin kalau hipnotis itu bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kugutsu.

Ah, tidak tahulah. Daripada terus penasaran seperti ini, lebih baik aku segera berangkat ke Konoha. Sekalian membangunkan si tukang tidur berambut nanas itu!

* * *

**TenTen's POV**

Apa ya hipnotis itu? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar sewaktu mudik ke China kemarin. Tapi apa ya? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa itu hipnotis. Tapi aku yakin kalau itu pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang bernama _hipno_…

_Hipno_… Asal katanya adalah **hip**, yang dalam bahasa Inggris berarti **pinggul**. Dan **no** dalam bahasa Inggris adalah **tidak**… Berarti hipnotis itu…

Mmm…

…

…

Berarti hipnotis itu…**'tidak pinggul'** kah? Iya, benar. Hipnotis itu **'tidak pinggul'**. Mm… lalu kalau tidak pinggul apa ya? Apa punggung? Kaki? Perut? Kepala? Leher? Ng… aku jadi makin penasaran dengan acara **'tidak pinggul'** ini.

Sepertinya menarik…

Hmm…

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Aku hanya berharap sesuatu bernama hipnotis itu menarik dan bermanfaat. Kalo acara itu sama sekali tidak bermanfaat, aku berjanji akan men-_jyuuken_ si mister Rimo–Rimo itu. Kalau tidak karena ajakan TenTen, tetu saja aku tidak akan ikut.

Mm… tapi karena Paman Hiashi juga menyuruhku ikut untuk mengawasi Hinata sih…yah, tidak apa-apalah. Toh, jika tidak bermanfaat, aku bisa puas men-_jyuuken_ si mister Rimo-Rimo itu.

Menarik…

Hmm… sebaiknya aku melatih _jyuuken_-ku dulu…

* * *

**Shino's POV**

Hipnotis ya? Hmm… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama serangga hama bernama hipnotis. Wah, bagus sekali kalau begitu. Ternyata acara ini dapat memberikan manfaat untukku juga.

Nah, sekarang aku harus memberitahukan si _walang sangit_ dan _wereng cokelat_-ku untuk mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan pada hama serangga baru ini. Akan kuberi nama apa ya serangga ini?

Ah! Kali ini kuberi nama **KIRA** saja. Sesuai dengan nama yang sering disebut-sebut di komik kesayanganku, _**Death Note**_. Hmm…

Nama yang sungguh bagus… Jadi panjangannya adalah…. **KIRA penggerek batang**. (ketauan _author_ baru aja ulangan tentang hama)

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Uh… apa sih, hipnotis itu?

Mm… apa ya hipnotis itu? Jangan-jangan seperti sesuatu yang aneh lagi. Atau jangan-jangan… Iyey! Jangan-jangan hipnotis itu salah satu jenis es krim keluaran terbaru dari varian_ Conettlo Blackforest Magical Dreaming Kemiming Samiming Kemuning _lagi…

Wahwahwah… kalau begitu, aku bakal dengan senang hati datang kesana! Yosh! Sekalian ajak Akamaru juga, biar bisa makan berduaan es krim varian terbaru itu. Mm…

_Yummy_!!

* * *

**Rock Lee's POV**

Waw! Aku sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke acara pendidikan hipnotis itu! Sepertinya sangat menarik, lagipula Guy-_sensei_ juga menyuruhku kesana.

Katanya semangat masa muda dapat berkobar lebih berkobar jika datang ke acara hipnotis itu. Wah! Aku semakin semangat saja nih!

**SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, YOO!! **(harap diperagakan dengan pose _nice-guy_)

* * *

**Normal POV**

Waktu akhirnya menunjukkan jam dua siang. Anak-anak _shinobi _Konoha pun semuanya bersiap-siap menuju alun-alun desa Konoha yang terletak di dekat balai desa. Mereka datang dengan berbondong-bondong. Mereka datang dengan membawa pasangannya masing-masing.

Naruto bersama Hinata. Hinata bersama Naruto, TenTen, dan Neji. Neji bersama TenTen dan Hinata. TenTen bersama Neji dan Hinata. Sakura bersama Sasuke. Sai bersama Ino. Shikamaru digeret Temari. Gaara dan Kankurou mengintai Temari dan Shikamaru. Kiba dengan Akamaru. Shino dengan serangga-nya. Chouji dan keripik kentang. Dan berpuluh-puluh orang tua dan _shinobi _lainnya.

Mereka semua lalu duduk lesehan di lapangan dengan tanahnya yang cokelat. Masing-masing dari mereka semua menunggu kedatangan mister Rimo dari pasar Konoha. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk mengetahui apa itu yang dimaksud hipnotis. Semua dari mereka juga berharap agar apa yang dinamakan hipnotis itu sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam bayangan mereka.

Dan _finally_, mister Rimo tersebut datang. Dia memakai pakaian serba hijau. Baju hijau, celana hijau, ikat kepala hijau, kaos kaki hijau, sepatu hijau, celemek hijau, cempal hijau, taplak meja hijau, wahhh…pokoknya semua yang dipakai mister Rimo itu membuat Lee dan Guy-_sensei_ luar biasa senang.

Akhirnya ada juga yang mau memakai _suit_ serba hijau seperti mereka. Akhirnya ada juga yang bersedia terlihat seperti lumut berjalan dengan _suit_ hijau itu. Akhirnyaaaaa…

Dan akhirnya dimulailah acara hipnotis itu. Semua warga Konoha dan sebagian Suna, tak terkecuali para _hokage _dan _kazekage_, mengikuti acara itu dengan pandangan lekat-lekat. Tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari mister Rimo yang berdiri di depan sambil membawa jam dinding yang dipasangi tali raffia.

Mister Rimo tersenyum lalu memulai acaranya, "Oke. Saat saya hitung satu sampai seribu, pandangan mata kalaian harus selalu mengikuti kemana arah si jam dinding ini. Okey?" katanya sambil mengangkat jam dinding itu. Semuanya pun mengangguk penasaran.

Dan sesegera itu juga, mister Rimo mengayunkan jam dinding itu ke kanan dan ke kiri diikuti oleh mata para warga yang mengikuti kemana pun arah jam itu. Ketika jam itu terpental ke pohon pun mereka mengikuti arah tempat jam itu terpental. Ketika terpental ke Timur Tengah pun, mereka berenang di oasis.

Tak lama kemudian ritual itu selesai. Acara hipnotis yang aneh itu pun selesai diiringi jeritan khas masing-masing orang dan lengkingan tawa mister Rimo yang ternyata perampok yang sekarang jadi buron dari Malaysia.

Dia pun memanfaatkan situasi saat semua sedang dalam kegiatan teriaknya untuk merampok barang berharga milik warga Konoha kemudian kabur secepat kilat. Sementara itu para warga…

**Naruto :** Wuih! Bumbu petis hip-hip hura! –dengan mata kosong sambil nyekek nyekek Hinata.-

**Hinata : **Krrh… aku akan menyatakannya!! Harus… krrh… kecekek! –berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto-

**Sakura :** Gyaaaa!! POCONG!! –nunjuk nunjuk guling-

**Sasuke :** _Aniki_ ketiban truk! Yeah! –nunjuk iguana yang ketiban batu-

**Shikamaru :** Zzzz… merepotkan… zzz…

**Temari :** … Ada apa? –baru balik dari toilet-

**TenTen :** Tidak pinggul! Lalu apa? Leher kah? Kaki? Tangan? Perut? Punggung?

**Neji :** _JYUUKEN_ –meng_jyuuken_ TenTen-

**Shino : **Hama **KIRA penggerek batang**… Sini yuk, kenalan dulu sama _walang sangit_ dan _wereng cokelat_! –bolak balik manjat pohon pisang-

**Kiba :** Yeah! _Conettlo Blackforest Magical Dreaming Kemiming Samiming Kemuning_, _i'm comiiiiiiiing!!_

**Rock Lee : SEMANGAT MASA MUDA HARUS BERKOBAR DENGAN SUIT HIJAU, YOO!!**

**Chouji :** Sekarang pengennya kripik ubi talas...

**Gaara :** Temari-neesan mana? Aku harus mengintainya! -ngikutin nenek-nenek dengan kuncir 4 juga seperti Temari-

**Kankurou :** Kugutsu seperti apa ya, hipnotis itu? -bergaya ala teletabis-

**Ino :** Aku emang nona cantik yang baik!!

**Sai :** Kamus Tentang Komunikasi yang Baik Agar Menjadi Teman Dekat...

**Babe Minato : **Mana bumbu petisnya? _Itadakimasu!!_ Babe makan dulu, nyaaak!!

**Enyak Kushina : **Mane ntu bumbu petis? Sini, aye bakar dulu! Inovasi baru setelah digoreng!

**Tsunade :** Si TonTon aja tuh, dibakar, Kushina! Pasti enak!

.

.

Shikamaru terbangun dari hibernasi-nya. Ia lalu melangkah gontai mendekati Temari yang baru balik dari kamar mandi.

"Ayo, pulang." Katanya sambil masih dengan mata segaris karna mengantuk. Temari mengangguk tapi lalu kaget melihat keadaan sekitar mereka.

"Eh, ntar dulu… Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh…. Pada kenapa tuh, anak-anak shinobi ama ortu Naruto?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka yang sedang dalam posisi aneh. Sakura sedang menunjuk-nunjuk guling penuh emosi, Naruto membuat poster bertulis 'petis hip hip hura!', Sasuke loncat-loncat kayak ondel-ondel deket tempat iguana ketindih batu.

Shikamaru menggosok hidungnya cuek, "Ah tidak usah pikirkan mereka. Merepotkan. Ayo!" ucapnya sambil menarik Temari pulang.

Ket. : (1) _Lemak nian_ : **Enak sekali**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 END.**

Yeah, selesai!! _Banzai_!! Ohya maap kalo yang ini rada geje. Maklum, ngerjain sambil bermandikan keringet. Fiyuuuhhh… Panas banget euy! Oke, langsung aja pertanyaan kali ini ya…

**- POV siapakah yang tidak ada keterangan POV-nya itu?**

Okeh! Tunggu aksi mereka berikutnya dalam menghadapi pengaruh globalisasi. Mmh…** REPIEW??**

**PS : **ternyata saya ini penuh dengan kesalahan... hiksu!! (menangis dengan air mata berderai lebay) Jurus Neji harusnya _jyuuken_ bukan _kuchiyose_... dan bahasa Padangnya enak sekali itu **lamak bana**... terima kasih pada **Hay0uky-chan** yang sudah mengingatkan tentang bahasa Padang yang benar! Yosh! Terima kasih...


	4. Pengaruh 4

_Summary_ : Apa yang terjadi kalo desa Konoha ikut terlibas era globalisasi? Wah, gawaaaaatt!!! Nggak hanya para _shinobi_ yang terlibat, tapi para Akatsuki juga ikutan kena imbasnya! Chapter 4 _finally_ APDET!!

_Disclaimer_ : Semua _chara_ disini hanya milik _mister tuan bapak ayah Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

_Warning_ : Sama kayak _chapter _kemaren. Liat aja deh, sono! –dilempar para _senpai_-

Akhirnyaaaaa~!!!! Akhirnyaaaaa~!!!! Akhirnyaaaaa~!!!! Datang jugaaaaa…..-digetok- Akhirnya saya bisa lanjutin lagi nih, penpik!!! _Banzaiiii_… Setelah stres sendiri sama bahasa lebai yang saya gunain di penpik _romance_, akhirnya saya memutuskan kembali dulu ke haluan _genre humor_! Yiipppi~!!!

Balesan **REPIEW** :

**pink-violin (senpai) :** Saya juga cinta _senpaaaai_~!!! (ditendang _senpai_) Anoo... yang kali ini SasuSaku enggak banyak muncul... Soalnya dari kemaren udah fokus ke mereka, jadi kali ini enggak. Nggak papa kan _senpai_? Chappie depan deh! :D Iyap betuul!! Kemaren adalah POV-nya **si nanas**!! _Gomen, senpaai_... chappie depan saya banyakin SasuSaku-nya! _I'l promise!_ Okidoki? Ohya, manah _spoiler _penpik _senpai _yang **Cherry Blossom blah-bleh-bloh** ntu? (ditimpuk)

**Kosuke Gege :** Anoo... nggak usah _senpai_ ya? (digampar) Ya! Betul sekali! Dapet mangkok cakep! Kemaren adalah POV-nya **Shika**! Ohya _arigatou_ udah ngingetin kalau jutsu andalan Neji ituh _jyuuken _bukannya _kuchiyose_.... _Arigatouu_.... iya, ini apdetannya...

**Dani D'mile Lucious-senpai :** Buset ntuh nama panjang bener! (dijitak Dani-_senpai_) Yup! Kemaren jawabannya adalah POV **Shika**!! Yeeeyyy!!! -lebai- Iya, bener! Dasar si Rimo itu nggak modal!

**Rimo :** -entah dateng darimana- WUAPUAAA?? Lo bilang gue nggak modal??? Apaan lo! Sok tau aja! Tapi emang iya, sih.... (ditendang Dani-_senpai_)

**dilia :** -kembali setelah melepaskan iketan tali rapia si Rimo itu- Iyap! Kemaren ShikaTema aja yang nggak kena hipnotis. Soalnya Shika tidur dan Tema baru balik dari toilet. Iyaaa ini apdetannya! :D Ohya! Arigatou udah majang penpik _**Regret**_ saya di propil _senpai_... meskipun tak bermaksud, tapi tetep aja bisa dijadiin ajang promosi... XD

**Inuzumaki Helen-senpai :** Busett, ntuh **REPIEW** pendek banget... (dibuang ke sumur karna protes mulu) Ho'oh! Bener! Jawabannya si **Shika**! Yeeyy!!! Keprok-keprok duluu... -lebai lagi-

**kakkoii-chan (senpai) :** Iya dong, punya alun-alun. Konoha punya keraton? Emang punya! Chappie depan saya munculin tuh, keraton! :) Ho'oh... saya salah soal jurus si Neji... harusnya _jyuuken_.. hehe _arigatou_ udah ngingetin!! Yup, salam kenal juga _senpai_... (dengan muka _innocent_)

**Hay0uki-chan :** Iyaaa, silahkan diralat. Terima kasih ya sudah meralatnya... Saya baru inget, **lemak nian** itu bahasa **Jambi**... nyahaha!! Saya amnesia ama bahasa daerah sendiri! (digaplok ortu) Enggak papa kok, ngeralat...saya malah terima kasih banget.. :D

**wit_chan :** Iya, _arigatou_! Hoh? Kok banyak amat jawabannya? Maksud saya, siapa yang POV nya nggak ada keterangan kayak yang lainnya... Kalo Hinata kan, ada **Hinata's POV**... begicyu... nyahahaha! (sarap) Hah? Lucu POV-nya? Huweeee~!!! Makasih! Padahal POV-nya si Shino sama Tenten saya bikinnya lagi ngantuk... _arigatou_~!!!

**himura kyou :** Anoo... anda cewek atau cowok? Saya bingung manggilnyaaa.... nyahahaha!! (lagi-lagi sarap) Bedeeehh... bukan si Kiba ama Akamaru... Tapi si **Shika**... kan, Kiba ada noh, keterangan POV-nya... yang _Magical Dreaming Samiming_ itu lho... yup, ini apdetannyaaa! :P

**Uchiha Yuki-chan (senpai) :** Wah! Senpai yang ber-_colaboration_ dengan Dani-_senpai_ bikin penpik yang judulnya 'Anime... Anime... apa judulnya ya? Lupa saya... (digetok) Setting-nya jaman batu biar dramatisasi-nya terlihat _senpai_... (halah) Iya, di chappie pertama, ngambil sudut pandang si Kiba. Nyahahaha! Iya tuh, si Sasuke emang nggak sensitip! Kasian si Sakura... udah nyangka yang enggak-enggak... (ditonjok Saku) Yup! Betul! **Kawat gigi**~!!! Iya yah... jadi takut nih.. Jangan-jangan ntar nama saya dicatet di **Death Note** ama Light gara-gara nama **KIRA** dijadiin nama hama...aduuuh, _i'm scared!_ -lebai lebai- Nyahaha! Makasih _senpaiii_.... :D

Okeh! Lanjuuud!!!

* * *

Kakuzu menghitung-hitung uang yang masih tersisa di kas Akatsuki bulan ini. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan. Gimana enggak, duit itu cuma sisa 100 perak doang! 100 perak itu begitu kecil bagi Kakuzu yang mata duitaaaaannnn~!!!!!

"Heh!!! Liat nih, duit kas kita cuma tinggal cepek doang!! Kalian sih, males banget kalo dimintain uang kas harian!" seru Kakuzu kencang memecah keheningan. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya serentak menoleh ke arahnya. Meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakan masing-masing.

Pein yang sedang senam SKJ langsung diam tak berkutik. Sasori berhenti dari kegiatannya main boneka _Barbie_ dan _Teddy Bear_. Deidara berhenti ngomong un. Hidan berhenti bertasbih memuja _Dewa Jashin_. Zetsu tak berani menampakkan bentuk _venus flytrap_-nya. Kisame hanya terdiam, menyelesaikan kuliah pagi tentang **'pentingnya melestarikan sumber daya laut'** lebih cepat. Konan berhenti melipat-lipat tubuhnya. Sampai-sampai Itachi juga berhenti nonton film bokep. Hanya Tobi _the gud boy_ yang tetap mengemut permen loli rasa jeruknya penuh cinta.

Kakuzu yang merasa di atas angin karena diperhatikan, kembali bicara. "Sudah! Sekarang ayo kalian bayar sesegera mungkin tagihan kas kalian! Satu orang, satu milyar!" kata Kakuzu sembari mengulurkan tangannya khas _salesman_ minta duit.

Mendengar itu, anggota Akatsuki lainnya langsung memasang _run one thousand step no jutsu_ mereka, untuk kabur dari kejaran penagih utang macam Kakuzu. Namun sebelum _jutsu_ itu mereka lakukan, Kakuzu sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap mereka dengan bantuan jantung-jantungnya yang lain.

"JANGAN KABUR!! Kalian boleh kabur setelah bayar utang kalian pada kas ini! Cepaaaaattt!!!!" teriak Kakuzu mulai tarik darah –tarik urat naik darah-.

Akatsuki lainnya hanya terdiam masih dengan posisi siap kabur mereka masing-masing. Kakuzu benar-benar marah kali ini. Ia baru akan berkata lagi ketika Akatsuki lainnya segera menyela.

"Kita ENGGAK punya duit Kakuzuuuuuu, un!!!!! Hiksuuuu…un. Jangan bunuh kami, un!!!" seru mereka berbarengan. Begitu kompak dan seirama. Uoh, memesona telinga yang mendengarnya.

Kakuzu menatap mereka tak percaya. Sedang para Akatsuki lainnya segera membuat _puppy eyes no jutsu_, namun wajah kriminal mereka, membuat mereka tak dapat melakukan _jutsu _itu dengan sempurna.

Kecuali Sasori, Konan, dan Deidara tentunya. Mereka memang dasarnya udah _kawaii_, jadinya mau _puppy eyes no jutsu _kek_, pupil eyes keluar _kek, ato _belekan eyes jijay sekali_, tetep aja mereka keliatan amitnya. –digorok- Ehm, maksudnya keliatan imutnya.

Sedang yang lain mati-matian ngebikin _**puppy**__ eyes no jutsu_, yang keluar malah _**garang**__ eyes no jutsu_. Dan tentu aja itu malah bikin Kakuzu makin nggak percaya sama mereka.

Ia menyipitkan mata ijonya pada mereka. "Kalian pasti bohong kan? Bilang aja, kalian pelit!"

Akatsuki lainnya hanya pasrah pada keadaan. Mereka sakit hati nggak dipercaya oleh Kakuzu. Mereka sakit hati sudah dikhianati oleh Kakuzu. Ooh, mereka benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang… Kakuzu mengkhianati mereka!!! Tidak percaya pada mereka! Persahabatan mereka retak… Cermin di markas Akatsuki pun ikutan retak saking jeleknya Kisame yang lagi ngaca… (_author _dimakan Kisame)

Mereka menangis dengan air mata lebai berderai-derai. Menangis histeris yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung merinding seperempat mati. Menangis pilu yang membuat mereka disambitin tetangga karna berisik. Menangis duka karena mereka tidak berhasil membohongi Kakuzu…

Sebenernya mereka memang punya duit, yah tapi sesekali pelit **dikit** ama Kakuzu yang pelit **banyak** nggak apa-apalah. Begitu pikir mereka. Namun sayang tetaplah sayang, ternyata Kakuzu bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi.

Tapi meskipun udah kepergok bohong, mereka tetap enggak mau ngasih duit mereka!

Sekali **NO**, tetep **NO!!!** Katakan **NO!** pada narkoba! Eh salah! Katakan **NO!** pada orang yang maksa kita bayar utang!

Tiba-tiba Pain dapet ide yang menurutnya cukup jenius dan _fantastic four_.

"Kakuzu… kau ingin membuat kas kita penuh lagi?" tanya sang _leader _sambil menghidupkan kembali musik dangdut sebagai temannya bersenam SKJ-ria.

Kakuzu mengangguk pasti, "Ya eyalahhh!!!"

Pain menyeringai, "Kalo gitu kita…-

* * *

Hinata lagi-lagi mengundang anak-anak _shinobi _ke rumah gubuknya ehm, maksud saya rumah mewahnya untuk melihat barang modern ap, yang sudah masuk desa Konoha. Dan tentu saja anak-anak _shinobi_ dengan senang hati datang ke rumah Hinata. Lumayan, makan gratis book!!

Kali ini semua diundang Hinata, tak terkecuali Ino dan Chouji. Sepertinya Hinata dan Neji sudah merelakan rumahnya jadi tempat bergosip Ino dan makanan mereka amblas dimakan Chouji.

Kali ini pun Shikamaru tampak akan datang ke rumah mereka. Ya, seperti biasa, awalnya Shikamaru nggak mau dateng. Merepotkan katanya. Tapi begitu Temari dateng ke rumahnya, Shikamaru langsung mengiyakan untuk datang dengan meninggalkan wajah malasnya sebelum dikipas Temari sampe ke Afrika Selatan.

Intinya, rumah Hinata dan Neji yang adalah gubuk, ehm maksudnya yang adalah rumah mewah, penuh dengan anak-anak _shinobi_ yang dengan noraknya datang kesana. Hinata sih, senang-senang saja selama Naruto **darling**-nya itu datang juga.

Tapi yang kasian saat itu adalah Neji. Dia harus memasak ekstra banyak untuk acara kali ini karena si Chouji juga diundang. Dia masak dari jam 12 malem sampe jam 5 pagi, belum selesai-selesai juga. Maklum, jaman-jaman ini, mereka belum make kompor minyak. Apalagi kompos gas. Mereka masih masak dengan kayu bakar.

Dan bagian terberat menurut Neji adalah itu. Bagian saat dia harus meniup kayu bakar agar menyala. Sumpah deh, niup kayu bakar tuh susah banget. Nafas jadi sesak, wajah jadi agak gosong, bau asep, punggung pegel-pegel, timbul jerawat pada wajah, hidung mampet, bau mulut, panas dalam, minum Adem Sari!

Intinya si Neji kasian banget, soalnya Hinata pun nggak bisa bantu apa-apa sebab Neji memang harus bekerja seperti itu di rumah ini. Sebab Neji adalah seorang babu. (disetrikaNeji)

Neji masih berusaha meniup kayu bakar itu walaupun dirinya sudah terengah-engah. _Chakra_-nya sudah habis sedari tadi saat ia mencuci baju, ngepel, nyapu, nyetrika, pangkas rumput, pangkas rambut, dan segala macam pekerjaan rumah lainnya.

Hinata berdiri di sebelahnya dan berusaha menyemangatinya. Sesekali Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membantu, namun Neji menolak halus. Neji tau kalo ini memang pekerjaannya. Ternyata Neji sadar diri sebagai babu.

Tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak tega melihat Neji yang terlihat benar-benar lelah itu. "Ano… Neji-niisan… biar aku gantikan sebentar…mm…a…aku juga bisa kok…," ucap Hinata masih berusaha membujuk Neji yang tak mau dibantu.

Neji menoleh pada Hinata lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum sedikit.

Hanabi yang melihat Neji jadi gemes pada kakak sepupunya satu itu. "Udaaaah… Neji-niisan! Kalo enggak mau dibantuin Hinata-neechan, biar Hanabi yang bantuinnnn!!" ucapnya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Neji dari tungku tempat kayu bakar.

Naji masih keras kepala dan bersikeras tak mau dibantu oleh kedua adik sepupunya itu. Melihat Hanabi berusaha menyingkirkan Neji dari tempatnya, Hinata malah ikut-ikutan. Jadilah mereka dorong-dorongan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Hiashi yang melewati dapur cengok melihat ulah mereka bertiga. Matanya mengikuti gerak para anak _shinobi_ klan Hyuuga itu.

Hanabi dan Hinata mendorong Neji ke **kiri**-dan Neji balik mendorong mereka berdua ke **kanan**-Hanabi dan Hinata terus mencoba mendorong Neji ke **kiri**-Neji balik mendorong ke **kanan **lagi-**kiri**-**kiri**-**kanan**-**kanan**-**kiri**-**kiri**-**kiri**-**kanan**-**kanan**-**kanan**-**kiri**-**kanan**-**kiri**-**kanan**. Begitu seterusnya sampe Hiashi puyeng.

Hiashi akhirnya habis kesabaran lalu menghampiri mereka bertiga, "Eh! Ini pada ngapain sih? Kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan! Bingung tauk lihatnya!" ucapnya dengan kata-kata keluar dari EYD yang benar.

Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji menoleh dari kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan itu, saling bertatapan lalu nyengir pada Hiashi. Tampang mereka sudah siap sedia takut dimarahi om-om satu itu.

"Emm…kita lagi… mm… mau niup kayu bakar… _ottou-sama_…," jawab Hinata takut-takut. Rambut panjang biru tuanya dibuatnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi.

Hiashi mengerutkan kening, "Loh? Kok niup kayu bakar sambil senggol-senggol kiri-kanan gitu?" tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan tidak memperhatikan EYD.

Giliran Hanabi yang siap menyediakan alasan, "Mm… itu _ottou-sama_… biar acara niup kayu bakarnya jadi asik!! Y…ya kan Neji-niisan? Hinata-neechan?" katanya sambil tengak-tengok kiri kanan cari pendukung.

Serentak Hinata dan Neji yang masih memegang tiupan pun mengangguk kencang-kencang sampe leher mereka kecengklak.

Hiashi melihat mereka sekali lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah, daripada kalian malah ribut senggol-senggolan gitu, biar Ayah saja yang meniupnya!" kata Hiashi sambil menyingkirkan Neji.

Neji bengong saja melihat Paman yang sudah dianggapnya Ayah itu menyingkirkannya dan merebut alat tiupan itu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Neji bahkan belum sempat mengedip saking cepatnya gerakan Hiashi.

Hiashi tersenyum saja melihat tampang bengong Neji kemudian mulai meniup kayu bakar itu semangat.

**BWUUUUURRRR!!!!**

Dan hasilnya… luar biasa!!! _Exlentooo!!!! Amazing!!! Fantastic!!! Wonderfull!!! Suggoi!!!_

Begitu Hiashi yang meniup tungkunya, api kayu bakar yang tadinya ngumpet-ngumpet di sela kayu bakar langsung membara hingga mulai membakar seluruh kayu yang ada.

Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi yang melihatnya bertepok tangan kagum. Daritadi mereka udah berebutan niup, apinya enggak muncul-muncul juga. Tapi begitu Hiashi yang niup, apinya seperti menuruti Hiashi agar membakar kayu-kayu itu. Wew… mereka masih kagum.

'_Jangan-jangan itu api naksir Ayah/Paman Hiashi lagi?'_ pikir mereka bertiga bodoh sekali.

Hiashi masih harus meniup 4 tiupan lagi agar kayu tersebut terbakar sempurna. Tapi begitu tiupan ketiga ia lancarkan, Hiashi tiba-tiba terdiam di depan tungku kayu bakar itu. Anak-anak _shinobi_ klan Hyuuga hanya menatapnya penuh kekaguman dengan sorot mata yang bersinar. Dikira mereka Hiashi lagi ngumpulin _chakra_ atau apa. Tapi ternyata…

"Eh busett!! _Onnechan_! Ayah kenapa tuh?" Hanabi berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hiashi yang sedang terkapar megap-megap kayak ikan mas koki.

Hinata langsung gelagapan, ikutan panik. "Ne… Neji-niisan! To…tolong! Bengek-nya Ayah k…kumattt!!!"

* * *

Semua anak-anak _shinobi_ sudah berdatangan ke rumah Hinata. Akhirnya setelah menangani insiden Hiashi bengek itu, Hinata dan Neji dapat juga, menyelesaikan masakan mereka.

Mereka pun kemudian menyambut anak-anak _shinobi_ yang sudah datang ke rumah gubuk –mewah maksudnya- mereka dengan tubuh lelah luar biasa.

"Hei Hinata… _Arigatou_ udah ngundang kami lagi ke sini…," terlihat Sakura yang sedang menggandeng Sasuke, tersenyum pada Hinata. Sasuke ikutan mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya sedikit.

Hinata balas tersenyum, "Iya sama-sama… silahkan masuk ke dalam, semuanya sudah berkumpul." Kata Hinata sambil menyilahkan pasangan itu masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu dia sendiri, beserta Neji ikut masuk ke dalam.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat pemandangan di dalam. Mereka _shock_ setengah mampus. _Shock_-ses_hock_-_shock_nya-_shock_. Seketika itu juga mereka terdiam di depan pintu dengan wajah berkeringat dingin.

Mereka meamandang kenyataan menyakitkan itu dengan tatapan lemas. Sungguh, mereka merasa tubuh mereka kini tak bertulang. Merosot dengan lemas ke lantai rumah mereka seperti _jelly_. Mata mereka masih terbelalak kaget.

Namun kali ini mereka terlihat marah. Tapi terlalu capek untuk marah.

* * *

Pain baru selesai menceritakan ide cemerlangnya itu setelah tiga jam. Padahal idenya itu hanya terdiri dari satu kata. Tapi ngucapinnya, lama minta amplop!

Akatsuki yang lain ingin menggetoknya dengan palu sampe mati, tadinya. Hanya tadinya. Begitu nyadar yang ada ntar malah mereka yang mati, maka mereka pun memutuskan tak jadi menggetok Pain.

"Jadi… Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" seru Kakuzu nepsong. Nepsong pengen cepet-cepet dapet duit. Ia langsung bersiap-siap memakai ransel Dora-nya dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Pain menarik tali tas Kakuzu kesal. "Jangan dulu! Ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu!" kata Pain sambil menyeret Kakuzu kembali ke dalam ruangan markas.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa, un? Apa yang musti kita lakukan lagi, un?" tanyanya sambil membuat variasi baru bom-nya. Bom kali ini bernama **d1L14**. (_Author_ digaplok. Keliatan banget pengen nampang)

"…" Pain tak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara tadi.

"Apa, un? Kok tak dijawab, un? Mm… apakah kita harus mengatur rencana dulu, un? Tapi itu tak seperti cara kerja kita yang biasa, un." Deidara berucap lagi. Kali ini dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dalam membuat variasi baru bomnya yang bernama **d1L14** itu.

"Bukan." Jawab Pain pendek.

Kakuzu yang sudah tak sabar mencoba menebak. "Apa kita harus mempersiapkan alat-alatnya? Tidak bisa! Kas kosong!"

Dengan helaan nafas, Pain menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan itu."

"Apa kita harus berdo'a dulu pada sang Dewa Jashin?" tanya Hidan kemudian. Pain memandang ke arahnya lalu memberi sinyal **'ya bukan lahh-masa'-ya bukan dong!'**

"Itu sih, elo aja!" timpal Sasori dingin. "Ng…aku tahu. Kita harus mempersiapkan _kugutsu_ _Barbie _dan T_eddy Bear_-ku dulu kan?" katanya datar. Seketika Pain menyambit Sasori dengan sebelah kaki boneka _Barbie_-nya.

"Jelas bukan itu! Dasar bodoh! Kita pasti harus menikmati film bokep dulu kan?" Itachi yang mesum memberikan pendapatnya sambil ngiler-ngiler.

Pain melempar tisu gulung buat toilet ke arahnya. "Bukan! Makan tuh, tisu! Iler elo keluar noh!" serunya kesal setengah tewas.

Itachi hanya nyengir dan melap ilernya dengan tisu gulung itu. Ajaibb!! Tisu gulung yang banyak itu langsung habis dalam sekejab saking banyaknya iler Itachi!!! _Amazing… Very very wonderful…_

"Lalu apa?" Konan yang mulai tidak sabar segera menghardik Pain-nya (cieee) itu. "Sebelum aku melipat-lipat tubuhku jadi pesawat kertas lagi nih!"

Pain mendesah sok putus asa. "Tentu aja kita harus senam SKJ dulu!!!" serunya kemudian dengan semangat 2008.

Semua langsung menimpuknya dengan barang masing-masing. Dan barang Deidara adalah yang paling ampuh. Beberapa detik setelah dilempar, terdengar bunyi DOAARRR!! BUMMM!!!

Dan Pain pun berjanji tak akan senam SKJ lagi. Ia pun menyuruh Akatsuki segera menjalankan misi khusus itu.

* * *

Hinata dan Neji menggeleng tak percaya. Mereka menutup mata mereka rapat-rapat. Berharap ketika membuka mata, semua itu tak terjadi. '_Hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi…'_ batin mereka berusaha meyakinkan diri.

Dengan perlahan dan sedikit takut, mereka membuka mata. Tapi itu tak berubah. Kenyataan menyakitkan itu tetap ada di hadapan mereka. Terbentang dengan begitu indahnya hingga membuat Hinata pingsan.

Neji membiarkan tubuh Hinata tergolek tak berdaya dan memasuki ruangan beratap langit di depannya itu.

Kemana atap rumah gubuk, ehm, mewah klan Hyuuga? Kemana semua dindingnya? Kemana perabot-perabotnya???

Kenapa yang ada hanya pintu depan dan kemudian saat masuk sudah menjadi tanah lapang???

Dengan aura membunuh, Neji mendekat ke arah anak-anak _shinobi _lain yang sudah mundur-mundur ketakutan. "A…PA… YANG… KA… LI…AN… LAKUKAN… PADA…RUMAH INI???!!!!" teriaknya menahan amarah.

Shikamaru yang angkat suara meskipun dengan setengah mati menghindar dari tebasan kipas Temari.

"Anu… Neji… Tadi Temari ngamuk padaku yang bermuka malas ini. Dia ingin mengipasku, tapi yang terkipas justru rumah ini beserta atap-atapnya….," ucapnya lemah.

Neji gemetaran menahan amarah mendengar itu.

"JYUUKEN!!!!" Dan semua anak shinobi langsung jatuh bergelimpangan. Kecuali Tenten.

* * *

Anggota Akastsuki baru saja akan datang ke rumah klan yang terkenal kaya, klan Hyuuga. Untuk mencuri barang yang kabarnya baru beredar _limited edition_ di pasaran. Benda yang ingin ditunjukkan Hinata pada anak-anak _shinobi_.

Ketika mereka dengan semangat lari-larian menuju rumah klan Hyuuga, tau-tau ada sebuah benda besar berwarna putih terbang dan mendarat pas di wajah Kisame. Kisame langsung merasa banyak burung pipit berputar di kepalanya dan pingsan seketika dengan banyak darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Anak-anak Akatsuki yang lain menatapnya. Mengkhawatirkannya dengan kecemasan tinggi. Anuu… bukan mengkhawatirkan Kisame, tapi mengkhawatirkan barang yang baru saja menabrak ikan hiu itu.

"Heyyy!!! Ini dia yang kita cari!!! KULKAS!!! Yeahh!!! Kita bakal kaya mendadak nih!" ujar Pain sambil melompat-lompat senang ala Teletabis.

Kakuzu menatap Pain dengan mata terbelalak dan akhirnya mengikuti Pain melompat dan menari dengan wajah luar biasa riang gembira. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya pun akhirnya mengikuti gerakan tarian kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Melupakan Kisame yang sedang kritis menghadapi hidup-matinya. Kritis karena ia baru saja menabrak benda bertitle'kulkas' yang dari namanya sudah ketahuan kalau bentuknya besar sekali.

Mereka menari bahagia di atas penderitaan Kisame.

**Pesan moral : Ternyata arus globalisasi dapat membuat kita melupakan persahabatan dan kepedulian kita terhadap ikan hiu.**

* * *

Nyahahaha!!! Apa ini? Kok begini ceritanya?? Akh, sudahlah! Jadinya begini…mau gimana lagi? (diterjunin ke jurang ama para _senpai_)

Okeh, pertanyaan buat chappie ini ya…

**-Kenapa Tenten nggak di jyuuken Neji?**

Jawablah dengan kreatifitas kalian sendiri! Okeh, **REPIEW** pliiss??? Nyahaha!!!!


End file.
